


Если мама - расистка

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Не хочу даже думать об этом! — воскликнула Ирина Петровна. — Мне нужен внук! Или внучка, на крайний случай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если мама - расистка

— Не хочу даже думать об этом! — воскликнула Ирина Петровна. — Мне нужен внук! Или внучка, на крайний случай.

— Но мама! Я подписал контракт на три года. Зимбабве нуждается во мне, как в квалифицированном специалисте.

— Ага! Как будто в Донбассе не хватает угля! — она страдальчески закатила глаза, и поднесла к лицу платок, смоченный духами. — Знаю я, что там случится. Окрутит тебя какая-нибудь местная вертихвостка, и пиши пропало! А мне не нужен шоколадный наследник рода. Считай меня расисткой, но хочу семейные фото со сливочным младенцем в кружевном чепчике.

Толя нервно распахнул окно, и в квартиру ворвался шум со двора: кричали дети в песочнице, нагло орали воробьи, дворник Колька чехвостил кота Ваську из соседнего подъезда за шмат сала, уворованный с подоконника ЖЭКа. Жизнь кипела, один он завяз в семейном болоте. Как же тяжело быть не сиротой! Нет, он любил свою маму, но она категорически тормозила порывы его души и тела. То, понимаешь, ложечку за маму, ибо она дала ему жизнь, то ложечку за папу, ибо судьбоносный сперматозоид сильно постарался попасть в цель, то пятерку по литературе ради крестного дяди Жорика, потому что у него обширные связи, то победу в олимпиаде ради бабы Фроси, а то не выдержит ее слабое сердце. Теперь понадобился младенец для украшения семейного альбома. А сердце Толика рвалось в загадочную африканскую страну, к залежам полезных ископаемых и экзотике. Он вовсе не желал пихать золотое кольцо на палец какой-нибудь девицы, фотографироваться с родней на фоне городского памятника, лежать лицом в салате и целоваться под крики "горько!" на потребу нескромной и жадной до зрелищ толпе.

— "Что же делать? Что же делать?! В Африку хочу!" — мысленно заметался Толя. Выход нашелся неожиданно. По двору манерной походкой прошествовала местная достопримечательность - открытый гей Коля Иваненко. — "А что? Это идея!" — он обернулся к маме и торжественно сказал. — Я могу тебе поклясться чем угодно, что у тебя никогда не будет внуков негритят!

— Почему это я должна тебе верить?

— Я должен кое в чем признаться, — тут он сделал паузу. — Мама, я гей.

— Ну, слава богу! — после минутного молчания с облегчением воскликнула Ирина Петровна. — Как приедешь с этой своей Зимбабве, я познакомлю тебя с хорошей девочкой. Красавица! Кровь с молоком. Учти, мне нужны здоровые внуки!

Толя по-фамильному закатил глаза и пошел собирать чемоданы.


End file.
